Crystal Chronicles HIATUS
by Kiri Sousuke
Summary: The story of the adventure of Marth, Zelda and Roy from Tipa NOTE: I only started playing CC about 3 months ago, so I don't have that much of an exp, and I'm only at year 2, so please don't sue me for being wrong about something! Criticism welcome.Hiatus.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Crystal Chronicles or any of its character.

_**Hey everyone! I'm new here, so be kind with me, okay? This fanfic is just based loosely on the game Crystal Chronicles, so please tell me if something concerning the game is wrong, kay?**_

_**Oh, and guys, please give me R, cause I need to know if I'm slipping or not…(slips and falls) ouch….**_

_**This is just the prologue for those who don't know anything about this game.**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Prologue**_

Seek the water of life.

Long ago, miasma swallowed the world. Its very touch was fatal, and it claimed many lives. But we have since discovered a way to hold it at bay.

Crystals protect us from miasma. Smaller crystals now guard the villages of the world, while greater ones guard the cities. We all live our lives within the embrace of the crystals' blessing.

The power of the crystals is not limitless, however; it gradually diminishes over time. We must rekindle the crystals' radiance each year by purifying them with myrrh. In turn, they protect us from the miasma for another year.

But myrrh cannot be found just anywhere. We must seek it in the dank depths of dungeons, across forbidding mountains, even beyond the sea. This task falls to groups of young men and women sent off each year by every town the world over. It is their duty to collect myrrh and bring it home. They are known as the crystal caravans.

This is the tale of one such caravan and its adventures.


	2. Chapter 1: The Messy Kitchen

_**DISCLAIMER:**_I don't own Crystal Chronicles or any of its character.

Hey everyone!

Okay, this is my first chapter, so I hope you enjoy it and please give me a review on your way out, kay? *bows* Gomenasai!

Here we go!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marth woke up to the banging on his door. He groaned. Even before he had the chance to rouse, the door flew open, and Roy came in as the morning light poured into the room, filling the whole room with its brilliant light. As Marth's eye slowly grew accustomed to the light, he saw his best friend standing at the door, hairs flying in forty directions, but this didn't seem to bother anybody, since Roy had a bad reputation for keeping his hair untidy. Nevertheless, his hair always somehow managed to rearrange itself into a somewhat respectable style. However, if this didn't eventuate, then we had a problem, in fact, a major crisis.

Marth perked up: "What's the problem, Roy?"

Roy said nothing, but he grabbed Marth's arm and pulled him out of the room, downstairs, and into the kitchen.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there, Roy. What's going on?" Marth wondered. The only time his friend acted strangely (and weird looking, if you're used to seeing Roy normally) is when we helped Zelda to move into her room, and her bookshelf crashed onto Marth. But now, what's going on here? Surely Zelda hasn't crash-landed another bookshelf, has she?

Roy pulled Marth into the kitchen and said grimly: "This will surely wake you up", and Marth looked at him, wondering if he was kidding.

At least he got that one right.

The kitchen was a total mess, with milk oozing all over the floor, the dishwasher looked as if it were merely the remains of their former dishwasher, with dishes lying around, and several cabinet doors had been broken off their hinges.

It was total chaos.

Marth spun around angrily: "Roy, this is not funny". Roy's humor attempts may sometimes seem strange, but this one had gone completely away from the norm. "I asked you, plainly, yesterday, to clean up the kitchen, not wreck it".

Roy shook his head, clearly confused: "Of course I heard that". "Plainly", he added. "But the point is, I did it, yesterday, remember that?"

Marth remembered. Last night, after having dinner, as Marth and Zelda sat on the couch, watching Discovery Channel, Roy was busily cleaning up the kitchen…

Wait. If Roy cleaned up the kitchen yesterday, who's responsible for this mess?

Seeing the look on Marth's face, Roy smirked: "Finally caught on, have you?"

Marth's face was blank. "Hold on", he said. "If you didn't cause this mess, and I haven't, that means…."

Roy smiled, and motioned:"Let's go and wake Zelda up, shall we?"

Zelda heard knocking on her door. She sighed. Do her friends know that she'd rather not be awoken at this time in the morning? Nevertheless, she reluctantly got out of her bed, walked sleepily to the door, and opened it. Marth and Roy were waiting.

"What???" She asked angrily. "What is this for?" She put on her glasses. "OK, what's the reason for waking me up at 6 o'clock in the morning, huh?"

Marth grimaced: "Madam, would it be too much for you to go down the kitchen and check out our situation?"

Zelda gasped: "Don't you tell me…"

Roy nod: "Uh-huh. I think you just got it…"

"That you have broken the dishes again??? If that's the only reason you woke me up…" Zelda shot them an angry stare. Although she was slightly shorter than her friends, she isn't somebody to joke around with, especially in the morning. When you got her into the "angry mode", she would radiate an aura of anger, which terrified her commarades (you really don't want to mess with her)…

"No, no, if Roy broke the dishes, why do I have to bother? Besides, if he broke the dishes again, he can clean the mess up himself."

"Excuse me" Roy grumbled. "But I thought that you broke the dishes last time, and I'm the poor one who got stuck with the cleaning, remember?"

"So what happened then?" Zelda asked, completely ignoring Roy.

"Somebody, or something, broke into the house and made our kitchen a mess" Marth winked. "Now, are you ready to come down?"

"OK, ok, if you guys make such a fuss over it…" Zelda yawned as she approached the staircase. She gasped. " What the heck happened?".

Roy grimaced: "Satisfied?"

Zelda's mouth was hanging open. "I thought a mouse or something entered the house…"

Marth laughed: "If it was something that trivial, we wouldn't have woken you up."

Zelda' mouth was still hanging: "But if it isn't a mouse, what is it?

Roy chuckled: "I'd love to find out. Then I could make it clean up the mess."

Zelda frowned: "How can it clean up the mess if it isn't a human?"

Roy stumbled: "Ehhh, well…"

Marth sighed: "Let's just find out what, or who is it, ok? Because that will save us a lot of time"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How's that for the first chapter? Please give me reviews, kay? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: What's This, A Gigarodere?

_**DISCLAIMER:**_I don't own Crystal Chronicles or any of its character.

A/N: Hiya all! Here's my second chapter! PLease read and enjoy it!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So let me sum it up. You guys woke up, went down the kitchen, saw the mess made by something, and ran upstairs to wake me up, right?" Zelda asked while sitting on a teal armchair. They were all in the living room. Across from her, Roy sat on the sofa and Marth was busily making tea. After about two hours of cleaning the devastated kitchen, they were finally relaxing with hot tea made by Marth.

"Yep. That would sum it just right," Marth grinned, as he accepted a cup of Oolong Tea from Roy.

"And we're supposed to meet at the Town Council next week, remember?" Roy said as he fell down into one of the armchairs.

"So we have to finish solving it before the end of this week," Zelda sighed, looking worried.

"OK … and just what exactly what was it?" asked Roy. "It must've been something pretty big."

"Um … did you hit your head or something, Roy?" said Zelda noticing that he had an annoyed look on his face. "Because it's a little too big to be called "pretty big."

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer.

Zelda sighed, and looked at him in a half-amused, half-exasperated way. "I mean that it should be at least the size of your bed …"

"Does that mean that it can sleep on my bed?"

"NO! Oh my God … I mean that it is as big as your bed!" Zelda said with a sigh.

"And it is related to rodents," said Marth dryly, as he stood up.

"Huh?" Zelda and Roy looked confused.

Marth pointed at the imprint of a giant foot on the kitchen floor. "Look at that," he said. "That footprint looks exactly like a mouse's. It's gotta be some sort of a giant mouse … "

"And looks like it came here on an order," said Roy grinning, as he snatched the empty cup away from Marth and dumped it into the sink. "Looks like it was told to destroy the kitchen on purpose."

"Thanks, Roy," Marth said as he sat down again. "I think that it was looking for something. Look at that mess. I swear that it checked every cupboard in the kitchen."

Zelda looked confused. "The point is, what was it looking for?" she said, looking suspiciously at her friends. "You guys aren't hiding anything in the kitchen, are you?"

"What? No, no … I mean I'm not hiding anything in the chicken – uh, I mean the kitchen …" Roy and Marth stammered, causing Zelda to look at them suspiciously.

An awkward silence fell. Finally, Marth decided to break it: "Let's go into the kitchen and found out what we can, shall we?"

Zelda gingerly opened the door to the kitchen with a creak. She peeked in. The kitchen, though it had been cleaned, still looked a bit broken down. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges and promptly crashed to the floor.

"I told you to be careful," Marth said with a sigh as he picked up the door and dumped it unceremoniously into the trashcan. "We couldn't fix the door and the windows, cause we couldn't find their hinges, and Roy ran out of spare hinges …"

Zelda looked carefully around the room "Have you guys found anything strange around here?"

Marth ran a hand through his hair as Roy stumbled in the kitchen. "Hmm … besides the destruction, you mean?" he said. She nodded. "Well, I'm not sure if Roy feels the same, but I feel … well, sort of scared." He said. "Like there's something in the kitchen that isn't supposed to be there. We also couldn't get rid of that black cloud."

Zelda nodded. A small, dark cloud floated in the room. "But what is it?" she asked. "And why does it leave this weird black cloud here?"

"Um, Zelda, just in case you haven't noticed, we're even more clueless than you are, so don't start asking questions when we're supposed to be the ones asking," Marth said, sitting down on a kitchen chair. "Besides, I've already asked Roy to go to my room to find some information about this kind of monster."

Right on cue, Roy ran into the kitchen, only to hit the doorframe with his head, sending a big book he was carrying entitled "Encyclopedia of Monsters In Shumi" flying towards Marth, who caught it, and quickly opened the pages.

"Thanks Roy … let's see … rodents …" Marth muttered as he turned the pages feverishly. With a sigh, Zelda went over to pick up the doorframe, which had popped out and landed on Roy's head.

Roy grimaced. "Why do I always have to hit this door?" he said as he stood up, and Zelda shook her head sadly and carried the doorframe away.

"Hugging the kitchen door again … I'm surprised that it hadn't broken some time earlier," Zelda said with a grimace. "That's the third doorframe this month already."

"That's actually better than last month," Marth retorted, as he was looking through the book. His face suddenly lit up. "Got it!" he said with a grin.

Zelda looked at him excitedly and said, "OK, tell us."

"I think this spell is the problem," Marth said as he scanned the page. "If what I'm thinking is right, what attacked us was supposed to be a giant species of rats called Gigarodere, which literally means "Big Rat" in an ancient language. Gigarodere has the power to teleport back and forth to the places it has visited by marking them with a small, dark cloud."

Zelda said slowly, "So it is going to go back here. Why?"

Roy cracked his knuckles and said, "Who cares? At least I have a better punching bag than usual. Marth doesn't like standing still when I try to hit him." He grinned evilly.

Marth looked at Roy disbelievingly and said, "I'm not dumb enough to stand still, you know, cause I'm gonna be dead meat if I did so." He grinned and then added, "But I guess, you're right about a punching bag, after all."

"You two are sooo violent," Zelda said, shaking her head, only to spoil the effect with a grin. "Looks like I have to get out of the way."

"Well, unless you like to replace the rat's place …" Roy said grinning, as they stood there laughing for a few minutes.

Finally, Marth gasped, "According to the book, Gigarodere only appears around midnight. So I guess we better hurry and get ready for Mr. Big Rat."

Roy grinned and said, "Let's hope that our visitor is pleased with our welcome tonight."

Zelda shook her head again, clutching her ribs. "I'm not sure about that," she said. "Our visitor will try to kill us all, remember?" They grinned at each other and parted, going to their respective rooms, preparing for their guest.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: OK, I don't think there's anything similar to a Gigarodere in the game. I just looked at the giant crab and got the idea, kay? So please don't bug me for it! And Shimu is just a name I came up with.


	4. Chapter 3: Visitor At Midnight

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Crystal Chronicles or any of its characters, bosses, weapons or crystals...(cries)_

Kiri: Hey everyone! Here comes Chapter 3!

Roy: Finally.

Kiri: *hits Roy in the head* Do you know how long it took for me to actually write this down?

Zelda: Stop being so mean to Kiri!

Roy: I don't get it. Why do I have to be a character in this story?

Kiri: Because you're mine.

Marth: Um, guys...

Roy: But that doesn't mean that you can drag me into your story!

Marth: Guys...

Kiri: But I OWNED you! Kya!!! *pulls out a bazooka*

Marth: GUYS....

Roy: Whoa! What is that thing?

Marth: **GET TO THE STORY ALREADY KIRI!!!**

Kiri: *accidently pulls the trigger and hit Marth in the face*

Zelda: Um...let's get on woth the story, shall we?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Visitors At Midnight**

As the clock ticked patiently, its hand crawling slowly towards midnight, Marth, Zelda and Roy were all in the kitchen, waiting for the Gigarodere to show up. Well, not exactly everyone is patient. While Marth is reading another book from his giant library and Zelda's thoroughly enjoying the cup of tea in front of her, Roy is pacing restlessly around the room, looking worried. Then he turned to Marth and asked:

_You're sure it'll come by midnight?

Marth rolled his eyes and answered, in a half-exasperated, half-amused tone:

_For the thousandth time, yes. Your punching bag will be arriving tonight. So stop irritating me, cause I'm trying to read a science research here.

_".... Why do you ever to read that kind of paper?" Roy demanded. "They were so boring that I always fell asleep at the contents table…" . He yawned again and turned his back away, unaware of the fact that Zelda has quickly stood up and was restraining her friend from killing the other.

_"Let go of me…he just insulted the science world…" Marth gritted through his teeth, clearly angry at what Roy just said.

Zelda sighed. Sometimes, she would be wondering why did those two became friends? They were, well, the exact opposite of each other. Somehow, and for some reason that she wouldn't like to find out, they became friends. But then again, one's habits hardly ever change, and they constantly bicker at each other for some stupid reasons. Like now.

"Please stop, Marth. We don't want the kitchen to get destroyed again by one of your fights." Zelda pleaded, while she was having a hard time holding on him while thinking "How did I ever get into this mess?"

After several more minutes, Marth finally calmed down. He sat down his chair and grumbled:

_"OK, but if he does it again, he's gonna be dead, you know?"

Zelda sighed again. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, her friends' fight are getting progressively dangerous, which promised to kill anyone without special powers if they ever get too close to them, and she's having a hard time stopping it from happening…

"Marth, for the sake of what we're doing, please hold off until we finished it, ok?" Zelda asked him.

"Fine..." was the gruff reply.

Finally, midnight arrived. Marth and Zelda slowly stood up as the clock start trimming thirteen bells…wait, thirteen bells?

Roy looked confused: "Marth, I told you to fix the clock the other day…"

Marth looked equally confused: "I did!"

Zelda frowned: "Looks like our guest can affect things in their presence."

Marth nodded in agreement: "You're right. I think that it can malfunction some stuffs around here…"

Roy cracked his knuckles: "Well, who cares? As long as I can kill him, I'm happy." And Marth laughed.

All of a sudden, the wind started blowing. Stronger and stronger it became until it knocked some ornaments off their respective place, including a very expensive vase. As Marth dived towards the shelf to save the blue vase, Zelda was busily closing all the windows to make sure they will not shatter due to the force of wind, and Roy was warily looking at the small, black cloud over their head, which was swirling and twisting, forming a spiral-shape cloud. Roy's hand automatically moved over his weapon that was lying on the floor. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shoots out from the black cloud, dazzling everyone in the vicinity. As the trio shakily stood up, the black cloud cleared, and standing in the kitchen, was a Gigarodere. Marth blinked.

According to the description in the encyclopedia, a Gigarodere is supposed to look like a giant rat. But looking at the creature standing in front of them right now doesn't seem to bear any resemble to a rat, except for its oversized head, which was enforced with oversized fangs and its smell. In other words, it's a human-like rat.

"Uh!" Zelda exclaimed, covering her nose as the smell reached her. "When was the last time that you took a shower, Rat?"

The monster ignored her. It leered at them and spoke in a low, raspy voice:

_"I wish to meet Mr. Marth, Mr. Roy and Mistress Zelda. I am simply called Mr. Rat." It spoke arrogantly. Clearly, the rat thought that he was talking to three servants. Roy made an impatient gesture but Zelda gave him a stern look. He looked at her questioningly, but resumed his polite manner, as Marth raised his voice:

_"Our masters are currently unavailable. What can we do for you?" The rat sneered at Marth, who remain in his passive manner. Then it said, a little irritably:

_"I wish to speak to your masters. " Marth merely smiled and replied:

_"I believed I told you they are very busy, Now, if you please excuse us, we have some jobs to do." He then made an attempt to turn away, only to stop when he saw that the rat had roughly grabbed Zelda's shoulder.

_"You should behave better if you still have the will to live, and that means get your dirty hands off her." Roy said happily, but his voice didn't match his eyes at all, which was staring at the rat coldly. Marth shuddered: he could have sworn that the temperature has dropped at least several tens degree.

The rat shivered, but stood firm on his ground. He snickered: "I will not get my hands off this young lady until you can kindly invite your masters so we can have a talk."

Marth looked at him coldly, creating a chilling effect that is even greater than Roy's, and said, impassively:

_"My friend is right. No matter what you do to us, our masters will not have the time to talk to something like you until tomorrow. And don't you dare touch her."

The rat blinked. It released Zelda immediately, who immediately turned her back and walked out of the room. Then it spat:

_"Fine. Tell your masters that I will meet them tomorrow at midnight."

With that, it turned away, and disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

Roy turned to Marth and grinned: "Not what exactly what we expected, huh? I thought it would charge right into us in an attempt to find out where our 'masters' are". He scoffed. "And when did we become servants?"

Marth shrugged, still clearly angry at the rat's behavior: "I just don't want for it to know. Lull it in a false sense of direction, you know. So I can see its "real" character. Obviously, the master of that rat wants to give us an invitation or a request of some sort. Well, now that I know how does Mr. Rat is like, there's no need to play this game anymore. We'll meet him tomorrow as our "masters". To see what does his master wants. And I really want to beat him up for holding Zelda like that."

"Ah…" Roy grinned smugly."Trying to be big brother, aren't we? Why are you so protective of Zelda, Marth?"

"That's not it. I just don't like the way that rat acts, that's all." Marth snapped, but Roy spotted a faint tinge of red on his friend's cheeks as he turned away. Roy grinned again, as Zelda stepped into the room.

_"I guess we should all go to bed now (yawn)...we have a long day tomorrow…anyway…what are you blushing at, Marth?"

Roy laughed at Marth who shook his head, and turned away, muttering something about selling blue hair to the shop down the street.

Zelda looked at Roy, perplexed: "What was that?"

Roy shook his head, and grinned (again):

_"Never mind about that, Zelda…It's just Marth planning to shave my hair again…"

And with that, Roy left, leaving a flustered Marth and an utterly bewildered and confused Zelda behind him. As he climbed the stairs and made his way to his bedroom, he yawned wearily, wondering why did he ever decide that he should be involved in this.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day passed quickly, and peacefully. Well, if you rule aside the occasional sound of Marth and Roy fighting each other and the shouts from Zelda to wage peace between those two. Then, night came, as our three friends sat, once again, in the kitchen, waiting for the Rat to come.

_"Let's hope that his master has knocked some manners into him, shall we?" Marth was talking, as Zelda and Roy gagged and muffled in laughter. Suddenly, the cloud turned into a vortex again, as the Gigarodere came to the house for a second visit. Obviously, he has received a (well-deserved) beat. His eyes are swollen and one of his fangs is missing.

_"OK, why are you here tonight, Mr. Rat?" Roy asked, unable to hide his grin, as Marth and Zelda shook their head, clearly distasteful at the sight of the Rat.

The Rat leered at them, and then at his bruises on his face. Seeing what he was trying to say, Roy shook his head disbelievingly:

_"Hey, it was your manners that give you the beating, not us. By the way, our masters will be down here in fifteen minutes." Roy then motioned the Rat to a stool, completely ignoring the sofas and armchairs in the room. The Rat looked at them arrogantly, but spotting the glint in Roy's eyes, it hastily sat down the stool. Roy gave a smile of satisfaction and resumed his seat in a gray armchair.

…

10 minutes…

15 minutes…

30 minutes…

Finally, the rat lost its composure and snapped:

_"Where is your masters? It has been half an hour already!"

Marth looked up at the clock and grinned:

_"Oh, please accept my humble apologize. I forgot to mention that our masters are here and are in this kitchen for a while already." He smirked at the confused expression of the Rat, who began to look around warily.

_"Where are they? I wish to speak to them." The rat said, his tone losing a bit of confidence on it, its eyes darting around the room.

Zelda sighed: "Guys, it's time to stop. I want to go to sleep early, so we need to deal this quickly."

Roy looked at her wistfully: "Just a little longer, please?"

Zelda shook her head: "That's enough joke for today, Roy."

Roy sighed. Then he turned to the Rat and spoke in a polite-less tone:

_"OK, Mr. Rat, I'm only saying this once. My name is Roy, and these two (points to his friends who are currently sitting and sipping their tea) are Marth and Zelda.

The rat blinked. Then it laughed, toppling backwards from the stool he was sitting on.

Roy stood up impatiently, only to stop at Marth's expression of disapprovement etched on his friend's face. He looked at Marth angrily, who continue to stay calm. Roy was about to open his mouth to speak when the Rat, who had recovered from his burst of laughter, spoke in a mocking tone:

_"Well then, why don't you prove it to me, Roy?"

Roy's eyes lit up:

_"Really? How do you want me to prove it to you?" He grinned, while Marth and Zelda sweat dropped, as they think of the same thing: _This can't be good…_

The Rat snickered, and said in a mocking baby tone:

_"Well, you can show it by defeating me, lil' servant…" then it laughed again, thus irritating Roy greatly.

Roy's eyes were menacing, as he crackled his knuckles:

_"OK, then this lil' servant will defeat you, big rat…"

The Rat widened his eyes, and grinned wickedly, as it stood in its fighting position, its voice still full of sarcasm:

_"Really? Oh, I'm scared…Let's see how strong can 'Roy' be…After all, he should be pretty strong to be recognized by my master…hehehehe…"

_"Come on." Marth muttered, pulling Zelda out of the kitchen. As Zelda began to protest, Marth grinned and said:

_"Relax, do you really think that Mr. Rat can defeat Roy that easily? Beside, you really don't want to get involved in it. We can watch it from outside, since the door is broken anyway. And I also want to get something to eat, too…"

Roy smirked:

_"Looks like I don't even have to use Hien today… well, Marth is much more fun than you…at least I can battle all-out with Marth…"

The Rat was grinning menacingly:

_"Awfully confident, aren't we? Let's get this fight over, shall we?"

And with that, they sprang into attack.

_"Here we go again…" Zelda muttered, as Marth was sitting next to her, eating a loaf of bread.

With one mighty jump, the Rat quickly made it to Roy's standing point. It laughed evilly as its fingernails extended, turning them into claws, before slashing Roy with all its might, shouting: "Rat's Claw!"

Marth sighed, stood up and turned to leave. Zelda looked at him questioningly. Seeing the look on her face, Marth said:

_"I'm just going to put my sword away…since this battle is pretty over already…Jeesshh…and here I was hoping that Mr. Rat would provide a little entertaining to the match…"

The Rat blinked. What had just happened?

Its claw has been stopped by one finger. _One finger_. Roy smirked:

_"Who was the lil's servant, again?"

The Gigarodere quickly retracts its claw and smirked back. _Looks like I have underestimated him…that boy sure has some strength...looks like I have to attack all-out then…_

The Rat shouted:

_"Moron! I've only just started! Now here comes the real thing! Rat's Claw!" Then it slashed its claw, only to be stopped by one finger again.

_"Impossible! No one has ever stopped my Rat's Claw before!" the Rat exclaimed, and Roy laughed:

_"Well, it's about time you know one. Care to test out my strength before we finished this?" he grinned evilly. The Rat hastily stepped back.

_"Um, let's not make this hasty…"

Roy grinned: "You're the one who's hasty, not me. Is that little demonstration enough to convince you that the lil' servant is Roy?"

The Rat nodded:

_"I apologize for my behavior before. But you are all so young…this level of strength… it can only be achieved by a crystal caravanner…"

Roy grinned again, as he beckoned the Rat to sit down one of the chairs:

_"We are, Mr. Rat. We are."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiri: Yay! This chapter is so exhausting! But I hope you like it! Oh, and I'm going back to Vietnam for a month, so I can't update anything. *fans pull out weapons* *gulp* er...I will payback by a chapter even bigger than this one, kay?

Oh, and one more thing. I need 5 reviews to survive! So it's only another 3 reviews! I know you guys can do it! OK, see you!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Crab's Invitation

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Crystal Chronicles or any of its characters, bosses, weapons or crystals...(cries)

Roy: Stop being a crybaby already....

Zelda: (whacks Roy in the head) I told you to stop being mean!

Marth: Yeah, she's right!

Kiri: Um...The story.....

Roy: Shut up!

Zelda: (pulls out hammer) THAT'S IT! JUST DIE! (chase Roy)

Kiri: (chase after them) DON'T RUN AWAY! I NEED YOU FOR THE STORY!!!

Marth: (sweatdrop) Um...let's continue with the story, shall we?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"That is impossible!" The Rat exclaimed. Marth grinned:

_"Oh, sure it is possible. We are the crystal caravanners." The Rat simply shook its head disbelievingly.

_"But…you three are so young…how can you three become the Crystal Caravanners of Tifa?"

Zelda was trying hard not to laugh:

_"Um…because we're strong, maybe?"

The Rat opened its mouth to contradict that, but the look on Roy's face at the time seemed to have quieted it. As it sat there, with its mouth hanging open, Roy laughed and said in a half-amusing, half-serious tone:

_"OK, so we are the Crystal Caravanners of Tifa. What do you want?"

The Rat tried to regain its composure, only to fail miserably. Zelda snapped:

_"Drop the formal act already. My patience is wearing me. What do you want?"

After a long match of staring, the Rat finally said:

_"As I mentioned before, my master has a business proposition with the Crystal Caravanners of Tifa."

Marth looked thoughtful:

_"And what exactly is this business proposition?, if we may ask?"

The rat answered:

_"He will discuss it personally with you. He wished me to take you to his room, where you can find some privacy."

As he said that, Marth stood up and looked at the other two, who nodded in unison. They always trust his judgment. Zelda, with her clever mind, tend to overdo things, making mistakes she shouldn't have, while Roy was never known as a great thinker. While he may not be as bright and gifted as Zelda, or he may not possess Roy's monstrous strength, Marth is most reliable when it comes to decision, as he is the best in the team when it comes to tactics and planning's. Marth turned over to the rat and said:

_"OK, you can take us to him. But I request that you have to stay with us during the meeting."

The rat grimaced and replied:

_"I understand your worries, but my master would not allow me to be in the presence of his secret meetings."

Roy snapped:

_"You heard what my friend said. That's Marth's final offer. Take it, or leave it. My friend, as you can see, is unwilling to take high risks."

The Rat sighed:

_"I will talk to him about that when we arrive at the palace, but I cannot guarantee that he will accept the offer. Is there anything else?"

Marth replied, his eyes still thoughtful:

_"Not for now. We can depart whenever you wish to."

The rat nodded, and stood up. Then, he pulls out an old pendant that has ancient runes inscribed on it, and mutters a few incarnations. Suddenly, the cloud started to get bigger.

Zelda looked at the cloud, fascinated:

_"A summoning spell, huh?"

The rat nodded, and with a whoosh, they were sucked into the cloud, leaving a gentle breeze to blow across the now empty room.

As Marth, Zelda and Roy whizzed through a dark tunnel with blurred doors, windows and other landing spots on the sides, indicating different destinations, the rat is growing extremely agitated.

_"What's the problem, rat?" Marth asked as they zoomed past a toilet bowl and a brown door.

The Rat merely shook its head:

_"Just nervous, I guess."

Zelda, who had been silent for the whole time, suddenly spoke up:

_"Now that you mention it, who is your "master"?"

The Rat looked at her for a moment and spoke:

_"I supposed you know the Master Crab?

Zelda flinched. The rat looked smug:

_"Well, that's my boss for you"

Roy looked over:

_"Who's that? I never heard of him."

Marth frowned at Roy:

_"Seriously, Roy, you need to start reading some books. Actually, I am surprised that our first real opponent ever is the Giant Crab."

Zelda suddenly looked very nervous as she turned to Marth:

_"Marth, we're not supposed to be in this kind of mission right now. We should be ready to start our trip…and I don't think I'll survive if I fight with the Master Crab…We should go home now."

Roy looked irritated:

_"Hel-lo! Will somebody here explain to me what are we talking about?"

Marth chose to ignored him.

Suddenly, they were sucked into a highly decorated window that reminded them of a church…

Marth looked at the Rat:

_"Is this it?"

The Rat simply nodded as Zelda gasped.

It was a giant castle, one that could easily surpass the size of their whole village. Actually, it looked more like a church. As they walked through the wooden door, there was a rumble, and a flash of thunder tear the sky apart. Roy gave a low whistle:

_"Sinister, ne? I wonder what kind of people live here…"

Marth scowled:

_"There are no people here from the start, idiot."

Roy opened his mouth, but Zelda quietened him a glare. There was a long silence as they were led through countless stone pillars, all identical to the last one. After half an hour of walking, they finally arrived at a small wooden door. The Rat opened it, revealing an ancient and dusty broom cupboard and said:

_"Please make yourselves at home. My master will be able to join you shortly."

With that, the rat ambled off.

Marth grumbled:

_"Great, so now we're locked in a broom cupboard. Now what?"

Zelda sighed, as she sat down a small wooden stool:

_"Try to think of a way to deal with the Giant Crab…..think of something…."

Marth looked around, and after a great deal of searching and digging through the brooms (and various things you don't want to know), finally extracted a tiny stool and sat down opposite to Zelda. He muttered:

_"You know, I'm starting to think you're right. We're too inexperienced to mess around with that monster…"

_"Stop!"

_"Shut up, Roy! As I said, the…"

_"Stop!"

_"I don't think…"

_"Stop!"

With the conversation effectively halted, Roy asked in an irritated voice:

_"Well, would somebody bother to tell me what is going on here? Who is this Giant Crab? And why are you guys even thinking about going back?"

Marth bared his teeth and started forward, but Zelda caught him by the shoulder.

_"He's right, you know. If we want him help, we owe him an explanation."

They locked eyes for a moment, then Marth shrugged and retreated:

_"Actually, Roy, the explanation is very simple…."

"That'll be a first." Roy grumbled.

In a bound, Marth was across the room and has Roy by the shirt front:

_"You wanted an explanation? Then SHUT UP AND LET HER EXPLAIN!"

_"Whoa! Stop that!" Zelda yelled, separating the two before anything happened:"Marth, sit down. Roy, sorry for ignoring you, and I'm going to explain to you about the Giant Crab, so please stop glaring at him."

"Okay….Go ahead, Zelda." Roy muttered angrily.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's another chapter! Sorry for updating this late, I've got exams and everything....So I guess the next update is probably next week....or not. *chuckles*

Well, gotta go to school now! See ya!

Oh, and PEOPLE I NEED SOME MORE REVIEWS DAMN IT!!

*runs away*


	6. A note to everyone

30/3/09

Hello everyone! *nervous laugh* ehehe…I've been kinda busy at school and everything, so…yeah. I'll try to write some more if I ever got time and idea (although the whole plot is somewhere in my backup memory…gotta find it….^^)

…

Okay, fine! Here's a preview, happy? *starts typing*

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

There was a loud rumble, and Marth yelled desperately as he keep dodging the arrows of thunder:

_"OI! IS – THERE – SOMEHOW – TO – STO-"

Another loud bang. There was a crash

Marth slowly slid down the wall, unconscious. Roy gritted his teeth and yelled:

_"ZELDA!!! START – CASTING – SOME – SPELLS!!!"

Zelda shook her head in frustration as she tried to repeats the incantation:

_"_Thy faithful servant asked for thy blessing, honor us with the special-_GAH!! I FORGOT WHAT'S NEXT!!!"

-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

That's it! ^^ And for some people, I know where did I (blatantly) copied that spell from… it was just so awesome it has got to be there ^^

Ah well, jane!!! *rushes off to do homework*


	7. Chapter 6: Zelda's Explanation

Kiri: Yay! I'm back for more craziness!

Marth: Did you know how long did you abandoned us?

Kiri: Well, see, I was busy. Okay, I don't think I would find an excuse annymore. I'm lazy. Feel free to kill me if you like. Anyway-

Roy: *is excited* Do I get to fight this time?

Zelda: Don't let him, Kiri! He ruins everything in front of him the second he started fighting!

Kiri: Hm....I would. Just joking. Anyway, where were we?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marth grumbled: "Happy?"

Roy looked astonished: "W-wait a minute…Did you just say that thing has a _what_?"

Zelda tiredly repeat her speech for the fifth time:

"Here we go again…the Giant Crab we're meeting-"

"What's it's scientific name again?"

"Look, you're not gonna get it, so just shut up and listen, okay?"

"Fine, fine…"

Marth cut in:

"Uh, I think you should just give him the basic information, Zelda-"

"I AM giving him the basic information!"

"But uh…just don't make it sound like you just read a textbook word to word."

"Gr…fine. Listen well. A giant Crab is a special kind of crab that has a lifespan of over three hundred years…it looks like a giant sea crab. Anyway, after about 100 years, the Crab reached adulthood. Then it started to breed. Then…it just lives for about 150 years more and die."

Roy looked confused:

"Okay..so?"

"The crab we're facing here is in its last 150 years. So, I think that the Crab is just bored and decided to do this or something…"

"Is it THAT bored?"

"Well….I guess."

Marth broke in:

"So…all we need to do is to entertain it or something?"

"Uh…not exactly. Giant Crabs are infamous for being blood-thirsty."

"Um…okay?"

Roy looked uncertain:

"So…is that thing just trying to eat us? Why didn't it eat that Rat then?"

"Because Giant Crabs are picky eater. AND humans are on top of the list of "10 best dinners ever" "

"Uh…I never knew humans are served every dinner for us?"

"No, idiot. That's the list for monsters."

"Oh."

Silence fell. Marth looked around the old cupboard, bored. But, he suddenly realized something. He raised his voice:

"Sooo…is it gonna eat us or something?"

Zelda shifted uncomfortably:

"Not exactly. Giant Crabs also enjoy messing around with their preys. So it's gonna release something in first…like a Leopard or something."

Roy grimaced:

"Ugh…and why exactly are we staying in here again?"

Zaelda shrugged:

"Go ahead and try to get out of here then."

Roy looked at his companions suspiciously. Then he stood up and reached his hand towards the door. There was an eerie sound, then Roy exclaimed:

"What the heck?"

His hand is separated from the doorknob a few inches, as though there is an invisible wall between them. Roy looked around, and Zelda explained:

"Someone, or something, placed a charm on the room the moment we entered it. I didn't have time to counter it."

"So….we're stuck?"

"Pretty much."

Roy sat down, looking bored again. Marth sighed. If this keeps up, he doesn't think that Roy can cope with this silence anymore. Now if something would just-

BANG.

Roy jumped up. Marth and Zelda slowly stood up as well. Before any questions were asked, however, another rumble shook the ground.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

Marth shielded his ears as he tried to stand upright. He looked around. Everything is shaking as though they're in the middle of an earthquake. He's even having trouble standing upright…

It gets even worse. Is it just him, or is the room leaning to one side?

Marth looked at his friends. Roy was literally sliding into the wall, while Zelda was trying to stand upright like him. Marth shuts his eyes tight as he tried to find any trace of magic inside him. It proved futile. Then, something fell off ….

Suddenly, the shaking stopped.

Roy panted:

"Uh…was that part of the spell?"

Zelda looked around, as she slowly stood up:

"Uh…no. You usually can't add earthquakes to a trap spell. But seriously, what was that?"

Marth wanted to answer that. However, there's another crisis he needed to solve first.

"H-hey…"

"What?"

"I lost my glasses."

"Uh…do I look like I care?"

Marth closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down:

"I need to find it."

Roy grinned:

"Uh…why? You look better without it."

Marth blushed:

"Maybe, but I can't see without it."

"Well….too bad. Find it yourself then." Roy turned away.

Zelda shook her head as she handed over Marth's glasses:

"Here…Just picked them up from the ground."

Marth nodded and blushed:

"Um…thanks."

Zelda stared:

"Hey hey, are you feeling okay? You look really hot…"

Marth turned away:

"N-nothing! I'm f-fine!"

Zelda frowned as she spun her friend around and placed a hand on his forehead. She yelled:

"Kami-sama, you're really hot! What the hell happened to you? Hey Roy, is he always this hot?"

Roy snickered:

"Only when you touch him…"

A confused Zelda looked at Roy:

"Eh?"

"Uh…forget what I just say. Um…I think the barrier stopped working."

"What?"

Zelda turned around. She nodded slowly:

"Yeah…it did. But is there another trap?"

Roy grinned as he stood up, having successfully distracted Zelda. He glared at Marth.

Marth sighed and nodded. Looks like he owed Roy another favor…

Roy grinned again:

"Only one way to found out, right?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiri: Hm....I upload the next chapter right away....and if someone gets what Marth thought when Zelda said that Marth is so hot, please tell me. Because Shiki told me to put that in-oh, I get it now =.=""


End file.
